


Plausible Deniability

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"><b>quote_inspired</b></a></b>: “I’m not so think as you drunk I am…” (MASH).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

“No. It’s too much – I’m leaving.”

Harry’s grip on his arm tightened. “You’re _not_. You’re… I… Oh, hell.” And, with that, Harry reached up and tugged Severus head down to meet his. 

Kissing! Harry was kissing him? And, Merlin, was it good. Severus groaned.

Harry pulled away with a smile. “That was… mmm.”

Severus shook his head. “You’re inebriated.” It was the only explanation for Harry Potter kissing him and smiling about it.

“Only had one glass of champagne. Though I’ll keep it in mind for later, in case you go all Professor Snape on me.”

His heart thumped. “Later?”


End file.
